


complicated

by s4nshine



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Woosan - Fandom, jung wooyoung/choi san - Fandom, jung wooyoung/wooyoung
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, i cannot english, i wrote this at 2am, imsad, kithes, lowerc, wooyoung moles centric, yep i wrote this instead of sleeping, yunho the real mvp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s4nshine/pseuds/s4nshine
Summary: «it's really complicated,but in reality it isn't»where san should be worrying about finishing school with good grades but he can't stop thinking about wooyoung and his cute moles.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Woosan - Relationship
Kudos: 47





	complicated

is his last year of school. he has been applying for universities and giving his everything in every subject. his parents said he's doing well and san knows he's doing his best at school, that's the only the thing he has to do after all. his brain is hundred percent focused, every plan for his future is calculated...but there's something that is bothering him.

jung wooyoung, his _best friend_.

there are so many things that san can't explain, for example, the way his heart skip ten beats when wooyoung is so close that he can appreciate his cute moles, when their hands accidentally touch, when they stare at each other in their eyes for more than ten seconds and yunho hits the table because "i was telling you something, guys!". so many complicated things.

he's at wooyoung's place watching a movie. maybe that is why sometimes san feels weird because wooyoung is so clingy so he rests his head on his shoulder and then hug him while they are both watching the movie. but san's heart is beating so fast that he can't watch the movie, fuck he doesn't even remember the title. even wooyoung's hair lotion is mesmerizing for him, but why? why is that?

he has always cared about him. they've been friends for years. they used to play in kindergarten as they played in high school. even though the years had passed, they still the same little kids as before. the problem is that wooyoung's eyes were always that pretty? that little mole under his eye was always there? his smile was always that bright? and most important, why the hell he wants to kiss that mole on his lower lip? san can't understand. he should only worry about school, university, and his parents but he seems to be worried about wooyoung all the time, wondering even if he ate at least three times and slept at least eight hours. he shouldn't be that worried about him. he wants to take care of him every day and fight against whoever who dares to hurt him. that thought is complicated. why is wooyoung that important? and why the fuck does his hair smells like vanilla?

"your hair smells so good."

san can't believe that he actually said that out loud.

wooyoung raises his head looking at him into his eyes and mumbling a small "uh?"

"nothing."

san feels overwhelmed with wooyoung resting his head on his chest, even though it's normal. wooyoung is clingy and san loves cuddles. but something feels weird this time.

" _you are catching feelings, san,_ " yunho said when he told him about how he couldn't stop thinking about wooyoung, " _just make sure these are real feelings. you don't want to hurt woo. when you are sure you love him, you tell him._ "

_feelings._

_love._

strange words he heard three months ago, even stranger talking about his best friend. the prettiest boy on earth, but his _friend_.

but now, with him being so close and laying on that sofa in the living room, is he sure he wants to be just wooyoung's best friend? there's only one month left until they end highschool and join different paths. maybe if he tells him...maybe they don't have to be separated, maybe they can...

"san!" wooyoung exclaims, "you ain't watching the movie at all. what are you thinking about?"

"uh..."

"honestly, you've acting weird lately. there's some wrong happening? you know you can tell me anything, sani." wooyoung says as he turns off the television.

"i know, woo. are you sure you want to know?" san asks and wooyoung nods. but is san sure he can tell him? maybe not but he does anyway, "i think i'm _in love_ with you, wooyoung."

his friend reincorporates, now he looks at him with an expression he can't decode. wooyoung smiles softly and san is prepared for the worst until his hands start caressing his face and his lower lip with his thumb. san's face is on fire.

"i think i'm love with you as well. _for the longest time ever_."

san wonders if he started to like wooyoung some months ago or when they were seven years old and the youngest was the only kid who played football and read comics with him. honestly, it doesn't matter.

"this is really complicated, isn't it?" san says, holding wooyoung's eyes into his.

"yes," wooyoung agrees, "but i love you and i think that's enough. maybe if you love me back we can..."

san interrupts him, "be my boyfriend."

wooyoung laughs, his hands still caressing san's face and he replaces his thumb for his lips. now he's kissing san. it takes san like ten seconds to react and kiss him back. wooyoung's lips are soft and sweet but it's kinda hot when the youngest is not on the sofa anymore but on his lap. they have to separate for a second.

"is that a yes?" san asks. for some reason, he's scared.

"it is, baby."

"don't call me baby, _baby_."

"i can call _my boyfriend_ whatever that i want."

"yeah, you can."

they are suddenly laughing so loud and hugging. san kisses wooyoung's face and then the youngest is on his lips, again. they are so sweet.

"uh, woo" san's whispers on his lips.

"yeah?"

"maybe it is not that complicated. i was so scared of telling you how i felt so i hid my feelings for months, but you love me back and i'm the happiest human now. it's like nothing matters." san explains with his cheeks are burning.

"i guess is not, because i love you so much and you have no idea how much i waited to kiss those pretty lips of yours. maybe love isn't that complicated but we definitely are."

san smiles because he's right. _his boyfriend_ is right. and it doesn't matter at all when they are kissing and hugging each other like that, both feeling like the happiest human beings.

school is coming to an end but they can have a talk about grades and universities later. wooyoung won't stop calling him baby or _my boyfriend_ , san won't stop being obsessed with that wooyoung's shampoo and moles and yunho won't stop telling their others friends that he knew wooyoung and san were soulmates before they were even born. sometimes they hold hands under the tables when the friends reunite or leave small kisses when they can't notice.

it isn't that complicated after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hihi. this is my first time writing here and, most important, writing in english. i wrote this at my woosan soft hours so i hope you liked it and i'll try to improve my writing :]  
> don't forget to leave kudos and share your opinion, i would appreciate it a lot !! ♡


End file.
